Children of Winter
by Alina of the Valley
Summary: The three children of the great wizard saint Ur, were training outside. When two mysterious wizards baring the mark of a fairy, apear in search of Ur, and instead whisk the trio back to there guild.
1. Bedtime Blues

This is my first story. Please read and (hopefully) enjoy. Reviews are welcome, but never mandatory. I rarely review, it would be unfair to expect you to.

I wish i did, but do not own Fairy Tail. Just my restless imagination.

Children of Winter

Ur. The name itself suffices to invoke a strange mixture of fear and astonishment. After all, who would not coward at the mere mention of the wizard who mastered the magical art of Ice Make at the delicate age of 14? Notorious for her awe inducing feats; primarily her Rose Garden attack, which stupefied the ferocious beast Deliora, permitting the ice mage to make a hasty escape, with life and limbs in tacked. An unprecedented accomplishment: all the more amazing given her young age of 17.

By the time of her eighteenth year, she was the most powerful wizard in the Land of Isvan. Serving to inflate the icemaker's bursting ego. If only she had learned the value of humility sooner. Then she could have avoided a whole mess of trouble.

She strutted into Ice Maker Haven a magic shop, the only one for miles, in hopes of receiving a challenging request. She had not bothered to join a guild due to the only one in her small country being 9 towns over. Magic wizards are rare in isolated Isvan. Hence the lack of guilds and need for magic shops to post requests.

She barged in through the door with a bang. Two men were chilling* in the modest shop. One behind the counter wiping the counter and the other's face fixed on the insignificant request board, sporting two papers posted with tacks.

"Any request worth my time, Levin?" She asked addressing the Storeowner. "Ur! Good to see ya. It's been awhile! Have you been?" Levin retorted. "Just peachy. Except the last job I took was way below my skill level. I want a real hard quest this time, something that equals my ability." She cockily proclaims.

Levin releases a hardy laugh. "Ur honey, the last job you took was S-ranked. And vanquishing the abominable snowman, is a task most wizards would pee themselves doing." Ur smugly smirked. "What can I say? I simply rock. " She boasted. "Your arrogance will simply be your downfall, Ur." Exclaims a white haired mage staring at the request board.

Eyes still glued to the pitiful request board. "Vastia." Ur spits as if the name were Brussels sprouts. The man ignored her for a good 30 seconds, antagonizing her frustration. Then he plucked a paper from the board, making it even more barren and sauntered over to Ur. "Ice Witch," he greeted with a nod.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT" exported the so-called witch. "And what do you mean by 'arrogant'?"

"Meaning" began the snowett. "If you don't humble up, you're going down. You're a great wizard Ur; nobody is so foolish to contradict that. But that does not make you the best."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, snowman-hair excuse my egotism!" she caustically rejoined. "When did you become the master of humility?"

Vastia sighed, swallowing his pride he stated, "Since I don't have your magical prowess. And I know I am not good enough to except this job all on my own. So I need you to be my teammate. There are two job request posted one is finding a dog, the other purging a dark guild that set up base in the town of Windward. Wizards from the West are not to be trifled with. So I need you."

Ur was taken aback. Her rival and archenemy had just announced he _needed_ her. _Is this a joke? _She thought skeptically_. No, he would never swallow his pride like that not in a million years. _She grinned maliciously. "Wow you want my help. Let me just saber your humiliation for a minute." 15 seconds past before Ur flatly declared, "No. Not even if Isvan melts."

"Fine, enjoy hunting down a dirty dog." He said in a sing-song voice. Ur made a face of discus took a breath in as if to say something, and then swallowed it back down. _Almost there_, thought white haired mage. _She just needs a little more motivation_. "Ya know animals love you, Remember the last time you had to chase one. How many Rabies shots did you need again? 5…10…no wait; it was 20" The ice witch winced remembering the pain. Then made a face as if she was considering between kissing a horse or swallowing a spider.

All business Ur inquired, "How much does it pay." "Take a look," he said sliding her the job. She gocked at the price and mused, _Even if we split it 9 ways it would still be more then enough for a house and 5 years of groceries. _"Lets go," she said grabbing her temporary teammate and marching out of the shop.

"And that concludes our story for tonight" stated Ur to her beloved children. "Mother, please continue." Pleaded her eldest Lyon. He was now ten, tall, and talented in Ice Make as his mother. A level 3, and given that there were only 5 levels of maker magic, this was a tremendous accomplishment. He was ambitious, and at times little egotistic. Just like his mom. But Ur knows her son is great, he just needs to not to flaunt it and learn to rely on others.

"Yeah mom we want you to continue," encouraged her only daughter Ultear. Thankfully, she was there to keep her onii-sama in line. At eight she is only one level below her elder brother's ability. Ur knows even at her daughter's young age she will become a true rose: beautiful and deadly. Just like her mom, her ice magic certainly shows it.

"No, sorry guys." Ur decreed. Turing her gaze downward to the sleeping bundle in her embrace. "Your brother Gray is already asleep. It would not be fair to continue with out him. Now would it?"

Gray was the runt of her litter. A Petite, delicate, and rowdy little bundle, much smaller then the average 6 year old, his maker magic paralleled his appearance: weak and fragile. This worried the 3 mages. It took a toll on his body just to make a signal ice cube. Gray, however, was as eager as he was boisterous. He continued to train along side his advanced siblings.

The endurance of Ice Make training gave him an awful case of windburn and his skin constantly stung, it did not help the training was carried out while wearing virtually nothing. Still Gray continues with the alacrity expressed on day one. For these reasons Ur and her two eldest, are protective of their adorable little Squirt. "I'm not sleepy," announced a drowsy Gray rubbing his eyes.

"Sure you're not Squirt," said Ur sweetly. She handed Gray to Lyon's outstretched hands. "I'm not tired," insisted Gray. "Its okay Gray," soothed Lyon. "I'll carry you to our room and tuck you in." Lyon was flinty, powerful, and talented A no jokes straight up kind of guy. So whenever someone saw his sheer compassion to his family, they were always amazed. "Mom, Lyon, don't forget about his windburn. We need to apply the medicine before he sleeps," reminded Ultear. It was the same with her, mature and bountiful in magic, yet, still equally benign.

"I hate that stuff." Stated s half asleep Gray. "Hate it till your hearts content, it's still going on your skin" Ordered Lyon. "Ultear run up to the bathroom and prepare the medicine, I'll carry him up and meet you there." "Right" Ultear sated with a nod, then run to accomplish her assignment. In motion She turned her head and yelled back "If you drop my little brother, you sleep with the polar bears. Got it?"

Ultear laughed at Lyons nervous expression, knowing in all Gray related matters, she was dead serious. He turned and faced his mother, "Night" he said with a smile. "Sweet dreams," responded Ur with a kiss for her two sons.

Once her children were sound asleep, she ran outside. An unknown man was spying with binoculars on her children's room. "Hi." Came a voice from above. Startled the man dropped his binoculars, and himself with them. Before hitting the ground he was incased in a cocoon of ice from in shoulders to the branch he was previously sitting on. He did not even have a chance to scream before him mouth was slapped by the voice and sealed with ice.

He hung upside down as the person spoke. " I do not care why you are here or what your sorry excuse is for spying on my kids. But if you stick around a second longer I wont give a second thought to freezing you solid. And if you come back, I promise you will suffer a demise worse then death," She hissed with venom. The with a flick of her graceful finger the ice cocoon shattered and the man staggered away for his life, not dear so much as a second look.

She rubbed her hands together, pleased to be ride of the nuisance. This happened every now and then. Some idiot, thinking himself big, decides to challenge the mighty Ur, by sneaking around and taking her out when she least expects it. Or sometimes they foolishly believe they can kidnap her children and hold them for ransom. That happened to Lyon at age 8, he returned an hour later. With his ice King-Kong lugging his bruised and battered captor.

Ur knows Ultear and Lyon could handle such wimps. Most Ice mages never surpassed level 2, and they had both exceeded the majority. It was Gray, her tiny and fragile Squirt, who she feared for. He would never be able combat and attacker and after losing both parents to the beast Deliora he could never cope with the trauma, of being separated from his adopted family.

Eyes creased by contemplation, she entered her home. A small Squirt, clutching a blanked looked at her with melancholy eyes, fighting back tears. He informed between sobs, "I had a nightmare, (sniff) that y-you w-w-were hurt a-and t-t-then (sniff) I n-never saw y-y-you a-a-again. Then O-O-Onii- Chan and O-Onee-Chan were gone t-t-too. I-I-I m-missed y-you. I w-went t-to y-your r-room and-and you w-weren't th-th-there. A-a-and" Gray burst into crestfallen cry. Making Ur's heart ache. Without a second thought, she ran to her baby, her precious little Squirt. She engulfed him in her warmth, "Shhhh. Baby its okay, Mommy is right here. Mommy is not going anywhere. Neither are Lyon and Ultear. We love you and will always be with you no matter what. "

"What is this ruckus I hear in my ear that has woken me from my slumber," inquired Lyon as he and Ultear emerged from the doorway. "Gray," shrieked Ultear, taking notice of her baby brother's tear stained face. She turned, punched Lyon hard; "Lyon I told you not to mess with him and stop spewing poetry, it's annoying" then ran to console Squirt. "Why do you always blame me when he weeps? I was asleep as you, I couldn't possibly be the cause." Stated Lyon rushing up beside Gray "Ha Ha. Right. Sorry Onii-sama. I kinda jumped to conclusions," Admitted a now sheepish Ultear. "Whatever you'll get it in training tomorrow" promised Lyon. Ultear gulped knowing far too well how powerful her brother was, especially with a vendetta.

"Regardless of that." Began Lyon, "Why are you sad, Gray? Did you see Ultear again? Her appearance is not _that_ horrendous" Upon the joke, Gray started to chuckle. "Or maybe, you heard Lyon gloat in his sleep again, and cried from the headache" quizzed Ultear. Gray was now laughing "No. NO! It was Ultear's-" "Enough!" Reprimanded Ur. "No more criticizing each other for Gray's amusement."

Both Ultear's and Lyon's eyes fell to the floor in shame, "Sorry" they muttered to the other. Ur nodded in approval. "You better Gray?" Asked Ur. "I will be if maybe I had some cookies." Responded Squirt. Ur smile, "If you're a good boy and sleep I'll make you some tomorrow." "OK" Gray said with a cheeky smile. With Lyon on the right, Gray in the middle, and Ultear on his left, connected by hands, the siblings skipped (Ultear and Gray, Lyon just jogged) to their room. Leaving Ultear to lovingly smile at their retreating forms.

To all in Isvan, Ur was an extraordinary wizard, one of the 10 saints, a force not to be reckoned with. To her hometown of Chione, she is an overprotective and loving Mama-Bear. To her three children she is the best mom in the world.

**AN: like my pun?**


	2. Icy Combat

"Lyon," wined Gray and Ultear in unison. "Quit being a bully!" Lyon adorning a smug smirk cackled and boasted, "Oh dear, what is to become of my poor younger siblings? Will Ultear be crushed by the vice of my snow dragon? Will poor little Squirt, be forever trapped by his own teammates –better yet- older -sister's Rose Cage.

The sibling Icemakers were training, Ultear with ambitions of consolidating her power, Gray with hopes of accumulating some. Onii-sama, however, held different more malevolent intensions. Upon his 12th birthday he was considered a level 4-ice mage, the promotion doubles as a pump, which further swells Lyon's already bursting ego. Hence his now found passion of fronting his power, in front of his level 2 sister and his negative level brother.

Ur had not even finished blowing the start whistle, when Lyon had readied himself with a circus of animals. A dozen glowing green Tigers, 6 ice gorillas, and several snow dragons, all surrounding the ring leader/master, Lyon. Once the screech of the whistle was complete, all Lyon's beast, green teeth bared sorrowed and charged a startled Gray and stand Ultear.

In the nick of time, Ultear gathered her senses, grabbed the still frightened Squirt. Using her signature Rose garden attacked, she grew a rose from the icy ground, hopped on, and watered it with magic, until she and Gray were safely out of reach of the Icy creatures. "Good Ultear," yelled Ur from below. "A little late on the reaction, but still good you avoided that attack."

"Thanks," Ultear called back, and then flipped her attention to her young brother of 8. Gray sobering from his terror stricken trance; turns his round stormy eyes on his Onee-chan. "Listen" she whispered, naturally Gray was all ears. "We need to team up to take him down. Got it." The smaller Ice mage nodded and asks, "But how, Onee-chan?" "Easy" answered the level 2. "Lyon is way to big for his bridged. Well use his annoying cockiness against him. I'll distract him with insults while you climb down, make some hard ice cubes, and sneak up behind him. Then you pelt him with your sling shot, ice ammo. When he is focused on you, I'll trap him in rose cadge. Okay Squirt?"

Gray flashed Ultear a thumbs up then began his journey back down the stem. Upon reaching the bottom making certain to avoid Lyon's green monsters. Ultear took notice of her elder brothers stake. He fumed with frustrated over his creations could not reaching her. She stuck out her tongue, for now this childish taunt would hold her brothers attention. After a few moments, his gaze traveled above her, on an overhead bird. _No, you idiot focus on me not the sky._

"What's the mater Big Brow? You realize your stupid animals are no match for my ethereal flowers." Lyon rold his eyes and exasperates "Please. Dear sister I am the only one, in this household who can use such lengthy words, and second-" He halted, taking stock of Ultears rose, there was Ultear, but were was Gray. _Were did he go, _thought Lyon_. Why is he not atop the flower with Ultear? Ah that's it. Oh sister, how deceitful!_

Ultear observes her brother's unresponsiveness to her bombarding invectives. _Oh, No. He is only like this when he thinks. This is beyond bad._ Silently she prayed her brother was too stupid to put two and two, together._ Please, Squirt. Don't let me down, your just 5 steps away. A little more – perfect! _

Gray took up his slingshot and loaded the cube, aimed. For a minute Ultear thought her plan would work, and that Lyon really was just dim witted. With confidence she posed in her Ice Make formation, concentrating her power to her joined hands. She was so eager, the tantalizing taste of victory a single spell away. She caved to the overwhelming temptation, not Giving Gray a chance to pull the slingshot's string. "Ice Make: Rose Cage" with a burst of purple light, her lilac roses seemed the 30 feet between herself and Lyon.

"Ice Make: Eagle" boomed Lyon, Green light concealing him, as he dodged the rose attack. Gray blinded by the brilliant light of the two attacks, desperately shut his eyes in. Once the light dyed down, he hesitantly opened his eyes, and unfortunately realized his compromising state. He was standing in the middle of a bird cage shaped prison, composed of Purple rose steams baring spikes as sharp as a knife, the bars joined on top by an elegant ice rose.

Gray turned his head, and was met with another dejecting site: Lyon's snow dragon strangling Ultear, like a rat by a snack. Seconds after casting her spell, she was hit in the stomach by something and fell from her flower, into the clutches of the green dragon, just as dumbstruck as Gray. "Nice Lyon" complimented Ur. "You killed two birds with, well, one bird. When did you develop that spell" "Just now" replied the smirking eldest. "It was irritable that none of my creations could fly. When I looked up at the sky I witnessed a soaring eagle, and then Ice Make: Eagle was born." "Very resourceful." Ur stated. "Gray, Ultear you have 5 minutes to free yourselves before I give this match to Lyon."

After three minutes, Ultear was mad _no_ she surpassed mad 90 seconds ago- she was fuming with rage. "Lyon," the crossed wizard roared vengefully. "Once I am release you will face a demise worse then death!" Ur sweat dropped, at the uncanny resemblance she and her daughter shared. "As if I would be so foolish," declared Lyon. She continues, struggling against the dragon's vice, hands pinned to her sides by the dragon's tail. "Sister desist this futile struggling. You are only succeeding in resembling a womb," proclaimed Lyon. At this Ultear let out a cacophony of cursed, screams, and vows of vengeance.

"Lyon you meanie! Let Ultear go," howled Squirt from behind the bars. "No can do little one," Lyon stated turning his attention to the purple prison, in time to be hit by a skillfully aimed ice cube. Lyon glared at his younger brother, who returns it with a foxy grin. "Nice Gray," Ur praised, holding back a laugh. Ultear, however, was not so polite, and made a legionary spectacle over Lyon's humiliation. "Well, well, Onii-sama isn't as skilled as he would like us to think." "Shut it" was big brother's only response.

"1minute and 30 seconds," Ur warned. Ultear struggled urgently. Gray, who had given up the second he was encaged, sat presell style amongst the snow, drawing pictures. Other then Lyon, shattering Gray's cage, to cover his ears from Ultear's increasingly foul curses (_I want him to learn vocabulary, not become a potty mouth_), the rest of the scrimmage continued uneventfully.

"This match goes to Lyon," decreed Ur. Ultear muttered something incoherent, most likely more curses, as she was released from the snow dragon's grip and stomping over to where her family congregated; Gray like a monkey, climbing Lyon's back wanting a piggyback ride. Lyon's lips formed candid smile, a pleasant change from his usual smug smirk, and lovingly hoists the squirt upon his shoulders. Once in range, Ultear punched her brother as hard as she could, "You and your stupid beast." She conveyed. If it were anyone out side her family, they would hide in fear, at her piercing eyes. Lyon, her Onii-sama, know better, she was frustrated with herself, for not betting her brother and therefore not being an acceptable mage. "Ultear," Lyon began, Ultear turned her spiteful eyes on Lyon. "You are not worthy." Gray and Ur were shocked and Ultear expression turns from irritation to hurt. _I will not let him see me cry_, she promised herself.

"No not yet" Lyon continued. "However, you will be one day. So keep at, I need more challenging matches then this, if I am to hone my skills. " Ur and Gray shared a smile. Ultear pounced, Lyon along with his cargo, Gray, fell to the ground, trapped by her bear hug. "I forgive you, for being condescending" Ultear exclaimed sweetly. Mumbling his thanks, Lyon arose from the ground. Gray fixed his eyes on Ur, "What's cond-d-send-ing" he said trying out the new word. "Is it another word Onee-chan shouldn't use?" "It is what Lyon is," answered Ultear. Lyon, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day, rolled his eyes; to mature to dignify the his stupid sister's imprudence. Squirt made an Oh sound, as if he had just reached complete understanding. "Guys," Ur stated in a warning tone.

"How long were we training for," questioned Lyon. "Lets see," started Ultear. "We ran for a good hour, practiced the basics for another 40 minutes, then ate lunch, practiced making shells for 2 hours (since Mom doesn't think we can handle getting hit and always put enthuses on defense) and then we battled for a good 15 minutes, and that's about…" She began counting her fingers, until interrupted by an Ahh-choo. Realization illuminating Ultear's and Lyon's faces.

"Long enough for Gray to catch a cold and get a nasty case of frost bite" Ur chimed in. "Com'on Squirt, there's a hot bath and medicine waiting for you inside." Gray sneezed again, teeth chattering he asked, "Hot coco?" Ur wrapped her arm around Squirt escorting him inside, "As much as you want, it's you reward for a good days work." "Will you tell me the story again?" "Sure," vowed Ur as she and Gray entered the house. "You two, if you don't wanna miss a darn good story, I suggest you hurry up" she called back before shutting the door.

"Ultear," inquired Lyon. "Do you ever worry our wizard training is too much for Gray?"

"Honestly, I do. But mom would never put Gray in danger. The worst so far is him getting sick every now and then. Besides he can't just quit. It's not much but he finally built up a tolerance to the cold, and can for ice cubes with our fainting. Plus, he'll soon be able to form a shield without using up all his magic"

"Yes, I am aware. Nonetheless, I can't help but worry."

"Same here. You ever think he feels bad." _I know what it's like to be inferior to your sibling_

"I hope not"

With heavy hearts the duo venture inside their family cottage, the brilliant smell of Hot Chocolate permeating the air. Gray greeted his elder siblings robed in his favorite blue jammies, a cup of the sweet chocolate in each hand and a warm smile. "You're just in time," he said excitedly thrusting the cups in their direction and zipped to his mother, residing on the living room couch. Lyon and Ultear looked eyes _He is happy_, they silently shared. "Hurry!" he yelled . The two popped a squat in the sets surrounding their mother, as she begun to tell their favorite story.

The mighty Ur (a.k.a Ice Which) and her partner Vastia (a.k.a snowman hair) were shocked at the decrepit state of Windward. "It's like a ghost town," noted Ur. "I don't get it. Windard is a mining village; know for producing some of the Earth Land's best Lacrima. It should be bustling with shops, and out of state wizards wanting to buy them." Stated a skeptical snowman hair. "Did the dark guild do all this," ask an astonish Ur. "This and more" announced a pretty women emerging from a run down shop. Ur and Vastia, upon hearing the girl, readied themselves. "Who are you," they simultaneously questioned.

"I am no fret," the girls said, holding up her arms in surrender. The wizards eased their stance. The girl was young, around 19. She had long wavy dark brown hair, ending at her middle. Her face was charming, a button mouth, high cheekbones, and spellbinding eyes, as dark as storm clouds. "I am Ilain Full-" She corrected, "I mean Ilain Felsic. I was the one who sent the request."

She doped to her knees and prostrated herself. "Please" she begged. "We need your help. The dark guild Stone Mage, they enslaved the whole village, scared off the tourist so now the entire town must work in the minds for their meals. They are so powerful, not even the few wizard residence of our home can combat them. The army refuses to help use because Stone Mage is not of this land. Please we can't take much more!" Fighting bad sabs she beseeched, "Please."

Dropping all defenses Ur rushed to Ilain's side. "Shhh," she soothed, cradling the women. "I vow I will stop them."

"Felsic" repeated Vastia. "I heard of that wizard. The Ace of Stone Heart, infamous for his cruelty and talent with light magic. You said it was your last name was Felsic. Does that mean…"

Ilain nodded and with a whimper validated the Icemaker's claim, "He is my husband. When they came 9 mouths ago they-they…" she could not finish for the aguish captivated her tongue, all she could do was cry repeatedly into Ur comforting embrace.

"Ilain," shrieked a man running to where the trio sat. He was clothed in the uniform of a knight, upper body army engraved with a blade, the highest combat position of the Isvan Military. Upon closer inspection, Vastia observed a sword charm dandling from his neck, _a silver sword! This guy must be an army big shot to receive the highest honor. _"What happened," inquired the knight, helping Ilain to her dainty feet. "Oh. Hi Eden" sniffed Ilain. "I must look like a complete mess. Sorry I-" "What is this," grilled a man, towering over Ilain in a nefarious black cloche draping over his ankles.

"Felsic," Ilain barely whispered. Ur, Vastia, and Eden all glared at the unwelcomed man "Tell me dearest Ilain," he began, grabbing his tiny wife, and clutching her to his chest. "Who are these people and what business do they have with you." Ur fumed and tensed ready to attacked. Thankfully, Vastia squeezed Ur's shoulder signifying her to ceases, so they could keep the element of surprise, "We are wizards. We came here in search of Lacrimas." "Very well, purchase your stones and leave."

He focused his attention on Eden, "If I see you near my wife again, she will pay for your stupidity. Got that?" Leaving the warning to hang in the air, Felsic dragged his wife, by the elbow, out of view. "I hate that man," Eden yelled, punching a wall to vent his furry. "Me too," Ur proclaimed gritting her teeth.

"I want to ask you why you two are here." Said Eden. Vastia explained about the job and why they had come. "Finally," exploded Eden. "Someone is doing something, the army refuses to help for fear of retaliation by the west, and my poor hometown must suffer. Ilain had it the worst. She lost everyone to those monsters. Her sister, mother, brother, father and, poor Ilain was blackmailed into marrying that damn devil!" Ur clenched her fist.

"Control yourself," advised Vastia. "It wont do anyone any good if we get discovered." Ur nodded to angry to speak. "Come back to my house," exclaimed Eden. "I'll provide you with lodgings and we can work out a strategy." The Icemakers agreed and followed Eden to his home.

"Alright guys. I am so tired and the little squirt here is down for the count. I'm gonna tuck him in, then hit the hay myself. You two have 30 more minutes of fun time, then it is straight to bed." Stated Ur, in her motherly tone. "But," argued Ultear. "I wanna hear the rest." "Lyon I've told you this story more times then I can count, finish it up for me" Ordered Ur. "Yes, mother," agreed Lyon.

"Alright," Lyon said facing Ultear, who was eager to hear the ending of her favorite story. "Okay. So mother, Vastia, and Eden go back to Eden's house and devise a cunning tactic, to stop Stone Mage. It worked, in freeing half the village, but did not suffice in taking down Felsic, who overwhelmed mother and kidnapped Eden. In captivity, Felsic used Ilain as leverage over Eden. Felsic forced Eden Phycology wizard, and master of minds to make a crystal that could control Deliora, in order to conquer all of Isvan. Mother calls in a favor from her old acquaintance Gildarts and together with Vastia, they defeat Felsic. Felsic, escape with the demand crystal, only to learn it was a swindle. Ilain files for divorce then marries her childhood friend Eden, and they move to the city of Rime. Mother, realizing she has feelings for Vastia, proposes to him, they are married within a week, and move into our house, few years later they have me, and dad dies on a mission two years later. " Lyon drawled. "Hmph," Ultear huffed. "Mom tells it better." Lyon rolled his eyes, and the duo went to bed.

Around midnight Lyon was awoken by an intruding magical energy. _Great, another intruder. Why are they becoming more frequent?_ Lyon dashed out of bed and emerged outside fully clothed, seconds later. There he saw his mother waiting for him. "Lyon I'm impressed. You're times improving. Your 7 seconds way from beating my record," declared Ur. "Mother, were are they?" Lyon demanded wanting to beat the intruder for threatening his family and waking him. "7 seconds is a long time," Ur stated.

Lyon did not even have the time to admire the marvel before being hit by an unscented magic spell nocking him to the floor. "Lyon," Ur screamed and then casted an ice dome around her home and a shield to protect herself and Lyon. "I'm okay, Mother. Just a little dazed. I didn't even sense the guy"

"Same here," admitted Ur. "Stay on your toes. If he is an ice mage he's at least a level 4."

Lyon nodded and braced for battle.

With a ray of light, two mages emerged. Both clocked in black riding hoods masking their identities. One screamed, "Ice Make: Battle Axe" and charged straight for Lyon who met the offence with, "Ice Make: Gorilla." His poor monkey shattered was a single swish of the blade. Giving Lyon little time prepare his mint colored shield, taking care to fortify the defense.

The second masked attacker lunged for Ur, who readied to conger her defense at a moments notice. He sidestepped her; instead favoring the dome covering her home, were her young children of 10 and 8, lay asleep, defenseless. "No," she screamed and swiveling to pursue, motherly instincts dominating every cell of her being.

Mama-Bear, was too late, upon completion of her 180, the attacker had cut a 5 by 5 hole in her strongest defense. She could not spare a second to wonder how, as she sprinted to the door. But the attacker already out the winder, lugging a dark haired child.

"Ice Make: Snow Dra-AHH", cried Lyon. In action, with expert aim, she cast, "Ice Make: Rose Cage" on the first enemy, enclosing him in the purple prison, before he could chop Lyon in pieces. "Lyon, follow," Ordered Ur and Lyon sprung to his mother's side. "The man we are chasing, kidnaped either (I didn't get a good look) Ultear or Gray," informed a breathless Ur. If Ur was angry Lyon was ablaze with the fire of hell. "Ice Make: Eagle" he shouted. 5 razor-sharp birds sprang from his palm; the man was next seen face planted in the snow. Lyon pounced on the man, punching him with ice-coted knuckles. "How dare you! How dare you hurt my family! I will make you suffer!" Lyon roared, like a lion.

Ur sprinted for her child, Gray who lay, still asleep in the snow. Lovingly, she picked him up and cradled her baby. Tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. After venting his anger, Lyon discarded the crimson stained ice boxing gloves. "Is he okay," Lyon franticly said. Ur bobbing her head up and down indicating yes. Lyon liberated a breath of relief, and turned his head to see the kidnapper. He was startled to find only an imprint in the snow next to a pile of melting crimson ice. In the front yard, it was the same scenario the glint of broken ice amongst the snow validated the fight.

**A/N: **_Thank You! From the deepest depths of my heart I am grateful. I received over 50 visits and counting for Children of Winter. It means so much to me! In honor of anyone willing to read this story I decided to do a contest. In each chapter the first sentence will be a hint. Your job is to guess what is up with all the hooks. 1__st__ three people to guess right receive…um….mmm…ah, I'll right them a short story about anything they want. It can be related to Children of Winter, or just some crazy fantasy you would like to see animated. Guess as many times as you like, just remember to put what you want written with your answer. This contest will expire when chapter 5 is posted, so if all goes as planned you will have 3 more days and 2 more hints on your side. Thanks again and best of luck!_


	3. Hide, Seek, and Run

**Contest deadline will expire on the 1****st****, Please enjoy. Sorry this chap. Is mostly fluff due to an irritating mixture of illness and writers bloc**

Ultear was the daughter of the magnificent, wizard saint Ur, a level 4-ice mage, brilliant wizard in her own right. She was, however, not a cook. Lyon felt obliged to constantly remind her of that truth. "Really," scoffed her Onii-sama. "A young lady of 12, and still you cannot cook a descent meal! Do you honestly expect us to eat snow cones for lunch?" He sat scrutinizing the meal lying in front of him on the dining room table. He at the head, Ultear taking a set to his right, Gray at the left eyeing his siblings with interest, their curffufles were always entertaining.

"Oh like you could do any better, Lyon. I am wizard not a chaff," challenged Ultear, picking up the Icy-snack and guiding it to her mouth. Gray expectantly observed his brother. "Sister," he said. "I will happily take you up on that offer. At least with me cooking we'll get an appropriate mean, while mother is away." With that he determinately marched to the kitchen.

A quarter past 12, he returned baring a scorched face, and a tray of mint colored ice. "Bon appetit" he growled, dropping the ice with a clank, then stomped to his seat. Ultear broke out into a gut-clutching laugh. "Brother how is this 'appropriate' " "shut it" Lyon interjected. Gray sat attentive to the squabble for the next 6 minutes, occasionally ducking to avoid the cucked mint ice or flying purple snowball. Upon the gurgle of his stomach he rose, ambling to the kitchen.

"Alright," announced squirt. "I made some beef curry." Mouths watering by the tantalizing smell, Lyon and Ultear ceased the argument. "Lyon put your ice in our cups. Ultear when we finish, we'll eat your snow cones for desert. Okay lets eat!" ordered Gray. The elders complied and the meal was accompanied with irregular "yums" or in Gray's case "yummy".

After lunch the trio undressed and dashed for the snow. Lyon adorning his standard and plain black boxers, giving him an air of genius. Ultear with her favorite elastic green sports-bra with matching boy shorts, dark hair pined up, in a horsetail pony. Gray clothed only in tighty whities, exposing belly button and chest, which made the ten-year-old all the more endearing. "Alright," clapped Lyon. "Since we were studious with our morning training, we have the rest of the day for free-style practice. So what should we do?" "Well Lets not have a battle today. It isn't fair to Gray." Ultear answered, lovingly tussling the subject's hair, provoking a pout of irritation from the child.

"Fine," rejoined Lyon crouching down, meeting Gray's eyes with his own. "What do you wanna do today?" "Hid n' seek," he immediately chimed. Before either of his sidling's could wink, he swiveled and sprang for nearby woods, alacrity demanding he obtain the best clinch, calling back, "Ultear's the seeker." "You heard the boy," exclaimed a now standing Lyon. "Start the count-down to 100," in a beam of mint-green light, he vanished. Ultear now annoyed at her brother's immature competitiveness over a child's game murmured, "Stupid," and began the timing, "100…99…98…"

"Perfect," smirked Lyon. With a quick spell, he conjured 1,000 ice clones of himself, ordering them to disperse around the era. Taking care to send one in finding distance of his sister. "0, ready or not here I come," boomed the target. With his plan in motion, he hopped upon an overhead branch, to admire his wicked prank. "Ah-Ha, found you Lyon! You have to do better then that if you wan-AHHH!" The duplicate shattered in a firework of mint-green sparkles. Lyon reclining atop his viewpoint snickered. _That'll teach you to cook snow cones for lunch_. "LYON!" Ultear shrieked, woodland-birds flying away for dear life.

Gray interpreting the shower of feathers as the starting sign for the game; increased his speed and racked his mind for the perfect hiding place. _The trees_, he contemplated. _No too easy, maybe the bushed no-no that won't work either._ He stopped to pule his hair simultaneously releasing a grunt of frustration. A light bulb clicked on, _the lake! She would never look there. Plus I can play in the snow! _Reenergized with determination, Gray hurried to his hiding destination. In his excitement, he neglected to notice the trail of footprints leading to the mere. 

Three wizards wondered amongst the hassle and bustle of the Chione markets. One was tall with a sturdy build and bright auburn hair. The other two were children, of a 10 and 12. The girl's hair was scarlet, tied back in a low pony. Boasting armor over her torso, with a white skirt flowing out, and a sward fastened to her hip. Her stance was noble and valiant, but the pink haired boy of the threesome, would say her stoic stature was that of the demand.

"Here it is," announced the pinkett, running toward Ice Maker Haven, the destination of the trio. Before he could enter the shop, a large head clamped in his head, preventing his access. "HUH," inquired the child gazing up. "Why'd you stop me, Gildarts?" _Because_, thought the man_. I don't won't you burning down old Levin's shop_. "Because," exclaimed the man. "Its boring in there, you and Ezra will have tons more fun waiting out here." "But-" "No, buts Nastu" warned the scarlet. "C'mon Ezra, I wanna see the shop." A demonic glint, flashed in Erza's brown eyes. By his shirt color Nastu was jerked up, suspended by the red-haired monster, her first ready and waiting to pummel. "If you dare disobey me again, I shall personally see to your punishment. Understood," frightened Ezra, dropping Nastu to the ground. With a gulp Nastu nodded, a fear eminent in his pointy eyes. With that Gildarts escapes into the shop.

Erza, cool and collected leaned against the store's wall, arms crossing over he chest. Nastu, however, was so patient. His mind, abuzz with curiosity needs to explore, this new country known as Isvan. Every so often, he arose from the ground, in hopes of wondering the icy hoarfrost roads, only to be violently pushed, again and again; back to the ground, by the omnipotent might of Ezra. He groaned with distain, upon being foiled for the 19th time. "Hey Nastu why are you upset?" came a voice from the pickett's bag. A blue cat unmerged from the satchel, rubbing the sand from his eyes. "Morning Happy," Nustu greeted with a point up at his scarlet warden. "Aye," happy understood; Nuste needed him to play decoy so he could roam about, unleashed.

The winged cat took to the air, to accomplish his mission. "Erza," he said, face to face with the demand. "Hello, Happy," she acknowledged to cat. "Erza, you know so much about the world," begun the Cat. "Yes I'd like to think so," agreed the scarlet. "I was hoping, you could tell me were human babies come from." At the question, Erza's cheeks turned a brilliant red, matching her hair. She bit her tongue in contemplation, flustered, thinking of a way to dodge this forsaken question. Focused solely on the horrific answer to the innocent question, the warned could not stop her prisoner's jail brake. With a thumps up to the blue exceed, Nastu made his not so daring escape. By the time Erza took stoke the ground beneath her; Nastu was long out of site.

Erza growled, enraged by her foolishness. How could she be so careless? "Nastu," She screamed, marching away from the store. The door of the shop screaked open, "what happened? I hear someone yell 'Natsu'" questioned a frantic Gildarts. "Hi, Gildarts," sated happy. "It was just Erza being mad at Nastu, they ran off some were. Is that fish I smell in the shop?" Gildarts smacked his forehead in frustration, "Why," he gripped. "Why did master stick those two with me? Talking to Ur is of the utmost importance. Whats going one can kill her and her kids! Master knows this! Just case he has a headache, he make me babysit the two loudest brats on a life or death mission."

"Yeah," agreed an ascent minded happy, entranced by the delectable aroma of the freshly cooked fish. "Alright lesson up," Gildarts ordered. Happy straightened nonetheless his mind was fixated with the thought of fish. "I don't have time to hunt down Nastue and Erza so I need you to tell them, that Ur is out of town on a quest. To save time I'm leaving from here to catch up with her. Natsu and Erza are to return straight to Fairy Tail. Okay." The feline nodded, and Gildarts took of in peruse of the icemaker.

Thoughts of were to hide, dominated the dragon slayer's mind. He knows around now Erza would realize the jailbird was missing. His highly a toned ears faintly heard someone roar his name. At that sound, he quickened his pace and took a sharp turn into the forest, believing the trees would shelter him from the demand's site.

He ran straight, between two trees, and onto a field of snow. He continued his trampling pace, believing the plateau to be solid snow covered ground. With every hammering step, the ice cracked little, by, little.

When his ears picked up on the breaking sound, he halted, realizing his mistake with an, "Uh-oh." The ice broke all round him, some sinking beneath the water surface. Others, thankfully the place he stood, kept their buoyancy, staying afloat, functioning as makeshift rafts. There he remained, stranded on a meltable island, surrounded by water: every fire wizard's worst nightmare.


End file.
